Supercorp Surprise
by OnceUponAGay
Summary: There's worry, there's happiness, there's supercorp, there's smutty supercorp but also fluffy supercorp. Tumblr: kml-wml I'll be taking promts if any is given!
1. chapter 1

"Kara! Come on! We don't have time for this! They're coming!" Lena shouted from across the lobby of L-Corp. "Okay I'm coming, I just wish they didn't have Kryptonite or I'd be helping." "Oh yes what a shame that my amazing friend can't fight the bad guys." Lena said as she gave a slight eye roll. "Out this way it's kind of a back door" "Okay. Right behind you" Kara murmured following Lena into the alleyway. "Lena there's a van coming and we can't go back in and that's the only way for us to go" she said pointed towards the van as it stopped and CADMUS members piled out heading right towards them, obviously going for the back exit also "what do we do?! They're coming right towards us and you might get hurt!" Kara near enough screamed still pointing at the CADMUS members running towards them "I'm so sorry for this" Lena said her face giving a small apologetic smile "sorry for wh-" Kara didn't have time to finish as Lena pushed her against one of the walls of the alley and kissed her. Hard. Small moans eliciting from the pair as access was granted to Lenas mouth as soon as Kara asked for it. Their tongues battling for dominance. They hadn't noticed that the CADMUS members had raced past them until they had to break apart as oxygen became a problem.

"I knew you were into me Danvers"

"How does that prove I'm into you?!" Kara asked with a little huff.

"Well first off, I wasn't the one that asked for the others mouth to be open, second of all your hand placement tells me otherwise"

Kara looked down to see one hand was resting on Lenas hip and the other was pulling Lenas thigh up. She looked back up at the Luthor not expecting her to have the biggest grin on her face. "What?" Kara asked innocently still not moving her hands "Well? Are you into me or am I second guessing things?" "Oh I'm so into you" "prove it"

That was the only prompting Kara needed to pull her by the hands and make her way to Kara's cozy little apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

They practically ran back to Kara's apartment, Kara not know what she was going to do and Lena not knowing where she was going. Kara held onto her wrist the entire way. Sitting in comfortable silence as the elevator dinged at each level of Kara's apartment block. They were soon at the door, Kara was furiously trying to unlock the door, once she was successful she pulled Lena into her apartment slamming the door and slamming Lena against it with a slight thud.

"Hm Miss Kara Danvers, what do we have here?"

"I've been wanting to do this for a long long time" Kara spoke leaning forward and capturing the CEOs lips with her own slipping her tongue out between her lips and swiping it slowly across Lenas asking permission that was quickly granted.

Kara reached for Lenas hands which were settled on her hips and brought them above her head. Pining her to the door. She slowly made her way down Lenas neck being sure to leave marks but she didn't care, she wanted people to know she wasn't just 'Kara "Sunny" Danvers'. She pulled away unexpectedly making Lena groan from the loss of contact. Lena looked at the superhero confused, her eyes glazed over with desire, the other woman noticed this and reached down for the base of her shirt and slowly bringing it up her body walking towards her room so that when the shirt was fully off Lena couldn't see anything but her back which was missing a certain piece of material and then she was gone, out of sight. "Coming?" Kara shouted and Lena near enough ran through the wall to get there. What she saw was not what she was expecting, Kara Danvers standing against the back wall with only a pair of black lace panties on, Lena squirmed trying to hide the fact she was really turned on by this. Kara took the first steps forward half expecting Lena to quickly let her be more dominant but as she moved closer she reached and threw the superhero on the bed quickly moving to straddle her. Slowly taking her shirt off while she ground against the blondes hips eliciting moans as her answer. She leaned forward kissing Kara softly making her way to Kara's neck, all while Kara was making work on her trousers button and as soon as it was open she slid her hand in unexpectedly and started rubbing Lenas clit, moans were falling from Lenas lips before she could stop them, rolling them over so their position now changed so that Lenas was underneath her and she was in between her legs. Lena wrapped her legs around Kara's waist wishing she'd taken her trousers off before flinging Kara on the bed but her wish was soon granted as Kara stopped her movements and ripped her jeans from her body obviously growing impatient at the material.

She was glad to see that Lena wasn't wearing anything underneath her trousers and she let out a small growl

"Like what you see Miss Danvers"

"Oh very much Miss Luthor"

She started dragging her tongue down Lenas body stopping to nip and suck at some places of her body knowing full well she would leave marks, Lenas moans were getting louder and louder and Kara made her way to her entrance giving her clit a quick lick, making the CEO arch her back as a reaction. She put her mouth over her clit sucking and licking it. Enjoying the noises that her partner was making. She quickly slid two fingers into Lenas entrance making a hand go to her head and another go to the covers bunching them up under her hand. Her pace fastened as did Lenas breathing and with one final loud moan and her back arching she went tumbling over the edge Kara helped her ride out her high, making her way up her body placing soft kisses on her way up.

"How's that for proof?"


	3. Chapter 3

"That was amazing proof" Lena said with a smirk. She turned to her side and Kara moved a piece of hair from her face but Lena caught her hand and rolled on top of her so she was straddled over her hips pinning her to the mattress "but now it's my turn."

Lena kissed behind Kara's ear sending a shiver down the kryptonians spine, next she nibbled on her earlobe another shiver going down her spine, next she made her way down Kara's perfect jawline biting and sucking at the soft skin there, cursing the fact the kryptonian couldn't get hickeys. Making her way down Kara's neck to her chest she started hearing Kara moan rather loudly so to make her louder she reposition herself so one leg was between Kara's legs and continued biting and sucking on Kara's chest and without warning she pushed her leg up against Kara's core "Leeennaa" "yes darling?" "Mhmm please" Lena released Kara's hands and made her way down to her hips leaving open mouth kisses as she made her way further down. She blew lightly on Kara's heat getting a gasp as her answer "Lena please" and again without warning she attached her mouth to Kara's clit making her partners mouth stay in an O shape as her back arched as she licked and swirled at her clit. Teasing Kara's entrance with her fingers before slipping two fingers in and curling them before pumping them in and out quickly getting some unexpected sounds from the superhero which only spurred her on more.

"Come for me baby, please?"

"I'm.. I'm gonna.."

"Good" and with a sharp bite to her inner thigh she stumbled over the edge back arching as Lena helped her ride out her orgasm.

Swiftly pulling her up to kiss her, letting it deepen and giving off a slight giggle as she tasted herself on the tongue of the Luthor, "why are you laughing?" "I can taste myself on your tongue" she let out a small giggle "well you do taste exceptional baby" Kara let out a small predatory growl. "Sorry about.." she pointed to the dark marks on Lenas neck and chest" "oh that's fine, don't worry, lets the world know that my girlfriend is amazing in bed" she freezes when realizing what she said turning straight to Kara and started apologizing "I'm sorry, I... I didn't mean to use that word and I know you might not want to be my girlfr..." Kara silenced her with a kiss "of course I want to be your girlfriend. I mean who wouldn't I mean look at you and I'm definitely not letting you leave after you just done that" "oh well good but we have a problem" "oh?" "We have to tell Alex and the superfriends" Lena smirked knowing they were her friends too "hey it'll be okay. They won't mind we just have to find a way to tell them that's all" she gave Lena a quick kiss before cuddling into her chest, arm draped over Lenas waist, head buried in her neck and their legs tangled. Lena put an arm around Kara smiling as she knew, she finally got the girl.


	4. Chapter 4

They woke up. Lena looking at Kara, Kara looking at Lena. At that moment in time, there was nothing else in the world, no worries, no jobs, no friends, no family, no nothing, just two people who cared deeply for each other. They lay there for what felt like hours, just staring into each other's eyes in a comfortable silence until it was broken by a giggly blonde reporter, "we have to go,I.. I mean we have to get to the DEO to talk about the help on the security at L-Corp because I want to keep you safe" "I want you to keep me safe too" Lena mumbled before bringing Kara into a kiss, nothing bad and it not deepening either, just a long kiss that spoke unspoken words. They got up, got something to eat and got dressed, Lena borrowed some of Kara's clothes since hers were effectively ruined and a bit too sexy for work so she put on a skirt and a blouse and heals. Kara couldn't keep her eyes off her, Kara herself wore trousers and a blouse with dolly shoes. They decided to walk to the DEO, hand in hand not caring what people say or if they stared or if they hated what they saw but they walked with the same loving looks being passed every so often as they were this morning. They got to the DEO walked through the first set of doors being greeted by the usual agents, but then they got to the top floor, where Alex, Maggie, Winn, J'onn and James stood, waiting to help with the security measures all looking towards where Supergirl always lands. "They must be expecting you to fly in" "yeah they must be" "do you want me to let go of your hand? I know you might not be ready for that type of thing yet and I know we aren't officially together so-" "Lena, will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes" she answered with a light peck on the lips "there, now we're official and I want to keep holding your hand as long as you want me to" "of course I want you to" with a slight smile from the pair they walked up to the group of friends still hand in hand.

"Hey, Kara we were expecting you to come through the other entrance" Alex said pulling her into a short hand making her let go of Lenas hand.

"Yeah well, I wanted walk today, well, we wanted to walk today. Thought it would be nice" she said gesturing between herself and Lena.

"Oh okay. That makes sense" Alex said again pulling Lena into a small hug this time taking her by surprise but she wasted no time in hugging back and after going through the welcomes and hellos and hugs from the group they got straight to work.

They all got round the big circular table. Lena and Kara at opposite sides (not their choice) but as they started talking about it Kara voiced her opinion. "But, if we put those in then I won't be able to land on Lenas balcony without setting off any alarms that would pop up to the DEO and the NYPD" she said moving to the same side as Lena intertwining their fingers where the others couldn't see them "she has a good point Alex" J'onn spoke surprising Alex as he went up against her idea "yes that is but we would know if Supergirl was going to land there or appear there so we could turn the alarm off from in here and turn it back on when she's left" and Kara spoke up again "yes but yous don't know when I will land on Lenas balcony ALL the time. I go there all the time without you guys knowing" and without thinking about what she was doing or even registering that her and Lenas fingers were still intertwined she put their hands on the table, making Lena blush and the group stare at their hands with so many questions behind them. "Erm Kara?" Alex questioned "yeah?" Kara replied still not noticing "What's going on there?" She pointed at their hands. Kara realizing what had happened replied "Oh right sorry, I forgot to explain, well you see... you know what I'm not going to explain. Well not this very second" and at that she leaned over and kissed Lena not giving a care in the world what her friends reactions were "but now I will. So yeah me and Lena went on a date. As you can see it went well and now we're dating and we have been for about half and hour or so officially? That about right babe?" She turned to Lena who nodded and then continued talking, "but unofficially we've been dating each other in our heads for atleast a couple months" she looked at Lena who nodded again.

"Well done baby Danvers, you got your girl" Maggie was the first to speak straight after Kara had finished speaking and then pulled the two in for a hug and then Alex talked "Seems like we both didn't know each other was gay but I'm proud of you Kara. You deserve to be happy" and only seconds later she too pulled them in for a hug and the rest of the group started "congratulations" "I knew it. I told you I knew it on that roof didn't I?" "Congrats, you finally did it. I'm proud of you" and then J'onn pulled the meeting to an end an hour later after finally getting somewhere with the security.

"So how does lunch sound?" Lena asked

"Lunch sounds amazinggggg" Kara said smiling at her girlfriend being glad she could call her that.

They headed to lunch, a local pizza place not long from Lenas house.

And from that moment on Lena knew that the girl in front of her, yes the one that had pizza sauce on her face, was the one.

And so did Kara, at that moment she knew the girl of perfection sitting in front of her laughing at all of her stupid jokes, was going to be the one she'd marry.

 _ **-So I've been getting really good responses from these and I'm so glad you all like them and this one is just kind of going in it's own direction but if anyone has anything they want me to write about then you can post on my tumblr: kml-wml or you can DM me on my instagram: alot_of_fandoms_together thank you for your kind words.-**_


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry it took so long guys but i had exams and stuff so i didn't have time! but i'm back now and i'm taking prompts so please send them!**

 **i thought it would be good for you to see the development of kara and lenas relationship so i'm going to try and get every milestone in this story.**

 **"Hey Kara what's up!" Lena spoke down the phone.**

 **"Oh not much but hey! how long would it take you to get ready? like not super fancy ready but i dunno ready enough that you'll meet someone important to me?" Kara responded.**

 **"Erm not long. i'm at your apartment now and i think i have some fancy-ish clothes here, i could be ready in 5. why?"**

 **"no reason but yeah go ahead and do that and i'll come get you! okay bye!"**

 **Kara hung up the phone before Lena could say bye back so she just stood there concerned but excited to meet this important person in her girlfriends life. so she began getting ready. nothing fancy and promised and right on cue Kara knocked on her own door?**

 **"Kara did you seriously just knock on your own door?!"**

 **"oh shit yeah" Kara said still on the other side of said door.**

 **"Well come in dummy it's your apartment!"**

 **"Yeah so are you ready because this person is qui-" Kara's breath caught in her throats when she got a look at Lena.**

 **"Oh baby you're going to kill me" she finally said.**

 **"Ohhhh i like when you call me that" Lena said walking over to her wrapping her arms around Kara's neck and leaning in for a kiss. Kara's arms automatically went to her hips.**

 **"i really wish this person wasn't so important to me because you look absolutely stunning"**

 **"It's only a black shirt, black heels, black blazer and black trousers Kara, in breaking out my summer colours as you can see" Lena joked with a wink.**

 **"Still it's really hot and you have your hair down! Oh that is a change for you!" She joked back.**

 **"Right come on we have to go meet this important person" she clapped her hands. "Don't want to keep the person waiting Kara" she began walking out the door. "Stop staring at my ass and move come on!" "You really have to tell me how you know"**

 **They got in Kara's car and made there way to Rao knows where and it was silent but not uncomfortable until Lena spoke again.**

 **"Can you tell me who it is so I can be preparing?"**

 **"Okay okay but only because you're gorgeous" Lena smiled "It's my mother" Lenas smile quickly faded. "Kara stop the car for a minute please. Please please stop the car." Kara done as instructed and as soon as she stopped the car Lena got out and headed to the woods not far from Kara's old house. Kara wasn't far behind Lena and she was starting to get really worried.**

 **"Lena! Lena! Where are you babe!" She stopped shouting for a moment to see if she could hear her but all she could here was someone being sick? 'That's odd' she thought and followed to sound. When she got to the source of the sound she found Lena kneeling on the ground being sick Kara knelt down on one knee and held her hair back and rubbed the small of her back.**

 **"Baby what is it? Are you okay? Why are you being sick?"**

 **"I'm scared Kara"**

 **"Why are you scared it's only my mother"**

 **"Exactly it's your mum, Kara I don't have a good relationship with adopted mother and I never really had a relationship with my real mother and no mother that I've ever met has liked me." She stood up and so did Kara and they started walking towards the car.**

 **"Lena, I know you don't have a good track record with mothers but mine isn't like your past experiences. She's completely different! I mean she brought up Alex and me! Seriously you have nothing to worry about. She's going to love you"**

 **"But what if she doesn't? Will that change how you feel about me" Kara opened the car door for her.**

 **"No. Nothing could ever change how I feel about you. Not Alex, not Eliza, not Maggie, not Cat. Hell if my real mother didn't like you then I couldn't care. No one is going to change how I feel about you." Kara got into the drivers seat.**

 **Lena stared at her for a moment taken back by the confession not knowing what to say.**

 **"I know it's not easy for you to say or maybe hear it but I have to let you know how I feel Lena" Lena looked at her confused.**

 **"I love you Lena" Kara looked down at her hands not wanted to look at Lena but then Lena grabbed her face and pulled her into a soft kiss.**

 **"Can you say it again?" Lena asked a bit embarrassed but she wanted to hear it again.**

 **"I love you" Kara kissed her nose "I love you" her cheek "I love you" her neck "I love you" and then nibbled on her earlobe "I love you baby girl."**

 **"I love you too" Lena whispered. Not used to saying those group of words "You know I really love when you call me pet names" Lena smiled.**

 **"Well I'm glad should we go join the family baby?" Kara asked then winked.**

 **"Yes I suppose we should"**

 **They drove the rest of the way Lena shaking her leg from nerves.**

 **When they finally pulled up to the house Lena noticed multiple cars.**

 **"Who else is here?" She asked**

 **"Oh sorry I forgot to mention it. Maggie and Alex is here and Winn and James is here."**

 **"It's fine but I'm just really nervous" Lena admitted when she got out the car.**

 **Kara came around the car and held open the door offering her hand that Lena took. Shut the door behind Lena and began walking towards the door hand in hand with her.**

 **"Oh god. Oh shit. Oh god. Oh shit. Oh Rao. Oh shit. Oh god." Kara heard Lena mumble under her breath but turned as soon as she heard "oh Rao". "What'd you just say?" She asked. "Sorry could you here that? I tend to swear when I get nervous sorry" Lena offered. "No no don't be sorry but you said 'oh rao' when did you start saying that?" Lena looked at her a blush creeping it's way onto her cheeks.**

 **"Erm, I don't really remember how long I've been saying it but people have been pointing it out to me" she chuckled "it isn't offensive right? Like I'm not offending you by saying it?" Kara looked at her and leant in for a quick kiss "no it's not offensive not at all. It's really sweet."**

 **Kara knocked on the door and Lena began taking deep breaths until she saw Alex appear at the door and pull Lena into a hug and then Kara? 'That's strange she's never hugged me first before?' She thought but she let the thought fade as Kara began to drag her inside and she began breathing deeply again.**

 **"Lena!" A blonde middle-aged woman shouted startling Lena but then she was being pulled into a hug by said woman and assumed it was Eliza.**

 **"Welcome to our home Lena. I've heard so much about you. I'm Eliza"**

 **"Hi Eliza. I've heard a lot about you too!" She replied with a smile only then realizing it was just her and Eliza since Kara had gone into the living room to talk to the rest of the group.**

 **"Just go right in I'm about to serve dinner"**

 **"Oh please I'm the guest let me do it!"**

 **"Nonsense you're the guest as you pointed out I'll do it"**

 **"I can see where Kara gets her can do attitude from but if you won't let me do it at least let me help" Lena tried to reason.**

 **"That sounds fair. I would love for you to help" Eliza replied and then headed off in the direction of the kitchen with Lena right behind her.**

 **Once everyone was seated everyone started talking amongst themselves and Lena and Eliza were talking to each other. To Lenas surprise Eliza seemed to like her and although she wasnt used to it. She quite enjoyed it. When everyone was done Lena helped Eliza do the dishes and put everything away and they were having a nice time chatting and laughing until they heard what sounded like gun shots? Within seconds Lena had pulled Eliza to her and covered Eliza's body with her own.**

 **Everyone came rushing through at the sound to see Eliza huddled on the floor and Lenas body draped over hers in a protective manor.**

 **Once the two woman realized that there was no gunshots Lena stood up and offered a hand to Eliza who took it and slowly stood up staring at Lena.**

 **"Are you hurt Eliza? I really hope you arent hurt" Lena said beginning to examine her for any injuries.**

 **Eliza caught Lenas hands and brought her into a tight hug, Lena reciprocated the hug and when they broke apart Lena noticed that both Kara and Alex were crying and she instantly wanted to know why.**

 **"Alex? Kara? Why are you crying?"**

 **Alex spoke first "W-why did you do that?"**

 **"Do what?"**

 **"Put yourself over my mother" Alex asked voice shaky.**

 **"Oh that. Erm I thought I heard gun shots and I know how much she means to you and Kara and she means a lot to me too and I know this is only my first time meeting her but she does mean a lot to me and I just had to save her. She's too important not to be saved" she looked at Eliza flashed a quick smile and then looked at the floor.**

 **The next time she knew three bodies were hugging her tightly. When they pulled back she noticed they were Eliza, Alex and Kara.**

 **"What was that for?" She asked confused.**

 **"You put yourself in danger to protect my family Lena" Kara spoke. Then Alex "You could've died but you still put yourself in front of our mother" and finally Eliza "You out yourself in danger when you've only known me a couple of hours, your first instinct wasn't to get down and hide it was to protect me because you thought I was important."**

 **Lena looked at her. Tears filling in her eyes "Well you are important to me and you're important to everyone here so I would do it again if I had to." Eliza pulled her into a hug and soon everyone else joined in. By the time everyone was going home it was 1:30am and Eliza said they should just stay here because they had some to drink and it was late. They all agreed and went to their rooms. Alex and Maggie went to Alex's old room, Winn and James went to the guest bedroom, Eliza went to her room and Kara and Lena went to Kara's old room.**

 **They lay there in each other's arms in silence for a bit until Kara spoke.**

 **"I can't believe you did that Lena"**

 **"I would do it again Kara. She's important, so needs to be saved and she deserves to be"**

 **Kara cut her off "Move in with me?"**

 **Lena looked at her "what?"**

 **"I'm serious please move in with me?"**

 **"Of course. You idiot" Lena all but shouted and pulled her into a short kiss.**


	6. Chapter 6

Moving day was coming. Not always Lena's favorite day but this time it was because she was moving in with Kara Danvers, her adorable Danvers.

Right now she and Kara are wrapped up in blankets on the couch watching some movie that she's not paying attention to.

'This is nice' Lena thought 'haven't had this in a long time' she thinks back to all the times she lay awake at night as a teenager and telling herself she'll never be loved, she'll never be what someone wants, she'll never be happy. Thinking back to such a time brings tears to her eyes and she wipes it away and looks over to Kara who is focused on the screen.

Kara turns to her and smiles but Lena doesn't smile back she leans forward and kisses Kara softly.

"I love you Kara Danvers"

"I love you Lena Luthor but what did I do to deserve that?" Kara asks

"For loving me and accepting me" Lena looks down to her hands to hide her blush.

Kara pushes Lena's chin up gently with her finger and kisses her softly.

"You Lena Luthor deserve all the love and acceptance in the universe"

Lena hides her face in her hands and giggles. Kara pulls her into her lap and pulls the blankets around them.

Lena puts her head on Kara's shoulder and soon enough she's drifting off to sleep.

She wakes up with a jolt as the door of Kara's apartment is kicked open. She looks up to see Alex standing with her gun pointed in the apartment.

She stands up and walks from the sleeping Kara to Alex.

"What are you doing here Alex? It's 8am?"

"Exactly it's 8am me and Maggie have been here for half an hour waiting for you two to come out so we can help you move now wake up sleeping beauty and meet us downstairs"

"Okay okay. We'll be down in a second" Lena says as Alex shuts the door behind her.

She walks over to the still sleeping Kara pulls the covers back and straddles her laps. She leans down and started kissing down Kara's neck.

Kara eyes open quickly "Mmm morning Baby"

"Good morning princess, come on we need to get up and get changed Maggie and Alex are waiting downstairs. I still have clothes here right?"

"Yeah they should be somewhere you get changed first I'll be a minute" Kara says as she pecks Lena's lips.

"Okay" Lena pecks her lips again.

Five minutes later Lena walks out in sports leggings and a sports bra with converse on.

Kara is taking a drink of water but she breaks the glass at the sight of Lena "oh shit" she says as she begins to pick up the glass.

Lena walks over laughing "You go get changed and I'll clean this up"

"You look hot" Kara says blankly.

"Hmm maybe I'll use it to my advantage" she quirks her eyebrow up "now go changed"

"Yes Miss Luthor" she says as she walks to go get changed.

They exit the building ten minutes later to find Maggie and Alex waiting outside the car.

"Finally you guys it took yous forever and Kara jeans and a tank top really?" Alex said.

"Hey! It seemed appropriate" Kara try's to defend herself.

Alex goes to say something about Lena but Maggie beats her to it "looking hot Little Luthor" Alex hits her arm "Hey! What?! I was saying What Kara probably already said and what we were both thinking now come on before I get myself in anymore trouble."

They all jump in the car and make their way to Lena's penthouse.

"We've never been in here before Lena, are you sure you want me and Maggie in?" Alex questioned.

"Actually Kara hasn't been in either no one has really but yeah I'm positive" Lena says as they get out the car.

Lena unlocks the door but before she opens it she turns around to the three girls and says "now don't judge me on what you see okay"

They all nod.

Lena pushes the door open and they walk in to see ceiling to floor windows in the two walls of the living room with a large tv on another wall and next to the door is two large bookcases filled with books, on the right is the kitchen where it's made with marble and looks like it's never been touched and then there was a hall with four doors and a room at the end presumably the bedroom.

"Wow" they all said in unison.

"You promised not to judge" Lena said pointing her finger at them.

"We aren't, we aren't don't worry little Luthor" Maggie spoke up.

"So choose a room that you'd want to start with and I'll go get the boxes" Lena said.

"Me and Maggie will take the bedroom"

"Okay me and Kara can take the living room. I'll be right back with boxes"

Three minutes later and Lena returned with boxes and gave some to Alex and showed her and Maggie where her room was leaving them there to return to Kara.

"So you ready?" Kara asked

"Yeah I'm so ready but question do you want to take the tv to your place?"

"Lena it's our place now and no I'm fine with the size ours is why did you?"

"No I like yours" Lena smiled.

"Okay let's get started" Kara said and they began.

Five minutes later and Lena plugged in her speakers and put on some music.

Back in her bedroom Maggie and Alex could hear the music perfectly and were just finishing on Lena's walk in closet when Alex noticed the painting on the wall in front of Lena's bed.

"Oh my god. Maggie that's Krypton!" She said slapping Maggie on the arm.

"Ow! Danvers and how do you know?"

"When Kara was in the black mercy I had to go in and save her. That's what it looked like. How does Lena know?"

"I dunno let's take it through and ask her" Maggie suggested taking the painting from the wall and walking down the hall.

Alex turned the music off which got Lena's attention right away as she looked up she noticed what Maggie was holding and looked down blushing.

"Lee how do you have a painting of Krypton?" Kara asked.

"Erm... Well when I first had a crush on you, you would always talk about Krypton and I ended up drawing what you were talking about somewhere like on a napkin or my hand or a piece of paper so I got them all together and painted Krypton" she looked into Kara's eyes "I just wanted to see what you would have saw every morning when you woke up" she blushed again and looked at the floor.

"LITTLE LUTHOR THAT WAS THE CUTEST THING IVE EVER HEARD" Maggie managed to choke out.

"Kara if you don't go over and hug her I will" Alex said in a chocked up tone.

Kara done as told and pulled Lena into a tight hug trying to put everything she was feeling into the hug and melting when Lena hugged her back just as tight.

Alex and Maggie returned to the room and continued packing as Lena started packing too but noticed Kara wasn't.

"Babe?" Lena looked up to see Kara staring at her "what is it?"

"You have no idea how much that means to me but I'm definitely going to try and show you later tonight" Kara replied with a smirk.

"Well hurry up and super speed this stuff up"

Lena turned the music back on and watched as Kara packed everything that needed to be packed and handed her a box of books to carry down to the truck as she picked up three herself causing her muscles to tighten and Lena's pupils to dilate.

7 hours later when everything was moved into their apartment and they were all eating pizza on the floor all content.

"Oh Alex, Maggie question!" Lena said.

"Shoot Little Luthor" Maggie replied.

"You and Alex live together correct?"

"Yes why?"

"Well me and Kara don't want that tv" she gestured towards the one laying against the wall.

"You mean the 87" tv that we carried up these stairs" Alex groaned.

"Yeah that one well yeah we don't want it so you both can have it if you like" Lena said taking a bite of her pizza.

Maggie chocked on her slice of pizza and Kara offered her a drink which she took.

"Lena, they cost around $1000 we couldn't take that away for nothing" Maggie spoke after she had calmed down.

Lena rolled her eyes "Consider it my way of saying thank you" she took out her phone and began typing a message to Alex and sent it.

Lena- I also have another way of saying thank you but it's in your emails :) don't show Maggie yet!

Alex looked up at Lena who only smirked and took a bite of her pizza as Alex brought up her emails.

1 new email from Lena Luthor*

Alex clicked open and read the email.

-Miss Danvers,

Miss Luthor has paid for a trip for you and Miss Sawyer to go on a two week vacation to Spain, you don't have to worry about work and neither does Miss Sawyer, Miss Luthor has already taken care of that. So just pack your bags and print off the tickets in the link below and show them at the desk in two days! Enjoy your vacation!

Sincerely

Jess -

Alex looked up at Lena who smiled and winked at her. Alex threw herself over the pizza boxes and tackled Lena into a hug that she quickly reciprocated while laughing.

Kara and Maggie just looked at each other.

"What just happened" Maggie mouthed.

"I have no idea" Kara mouthed back.

Alex got up and sat back down in her space.

"So neither of you going to tell me or Kara why that just happened?"

"You'll find out soon enough Mags" Lena smirked.

After Maggie and Alex had left Kara and Lena lay in their bed for a while before Kara leaned over and kissed Lena on the lips softly and then again but a bit harder. It didn't take long for that to turn into a heated make out session that then lead to the best orgasms of their lives.


End file.
